


You Did Wunderbar

by catastrophicmeltdown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicmeltdown/pseuds/catastrophicmeltdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A GerIta remix of the <i>Paint It, White!</i> ending. Because the idea grabbed me and wouldn't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did Wunderbar

"Italy, you did wunderbar."

Italy beamed and ran forward, dropping the cat as he jumped on Ludwig, wrapping his arms and legs around the taller man. Germany stumbled backwards a bit before regaining his balance and gripping Italy's legs to hold him up.

"I was so worried, Ludwig," he said, burrowing his head into the man's neck. "I thought I'd lost you."

Ludwig smiled sadly as he buried his face in Feliciano's hair. He kissed the strands as he said, "It's alright, Feliciano. You stopped them, and everything is back to how it's supposed to be. You were amazing, and I'm so proud of you."

Italy pulled back and looked up at Ludwig. "Really?"

"Really. Besides, I would have found a way back to you," he said, tilting Feliciano's head back and leaning forward. "Who would tie your shoelaces if I wasn't with you?"

He closed the gap between them and kissed him gently. Italy pressed forward and deepened the kiss, but there was no lust behind it. Just a need to make sure the other was really there and alright.

After a moment they pulled away, and after one last peck Italy loosened his hold and was gently lowered to the ground. A slight cough made them turn around, and they were face-to-face with the alien princess. Germany kept close to Feli as he talked with the princess, unwilling to move away after all that had happened.

The young princess returned to her ship with the marker, and he wrapped his arm around Feli's waist as they watched the Noppera follow her onto the ship. Italy broke away from him as he enthusiastically waved goodbye as the aliens flew away, and he smiled softly as he watched the bubbly Italian.

"So... Italy, huh?"

He turned and faced the other countries, all of whom had smiles on their faces. He rubbed a hand across his face, trying to wipe France's perverted smile from his memory as he said, "Yes Italy. And before you ask: no, it's not a new thing; no, you cannot join us, France; and yes, I do love him." 

He wrapped his arm around Feliciano's waist as he asked, "Is there anything else you want to know at the moment – that _doesn't_ involve our sex life?"

"Onhonhon, so you _do_ have one!" 

Ludwig just groaned and face-palmed. The nations were quiet after that, enjoying the sunrise. Or they were, until Russia mentioned the problem of getting home. The other nations started yelling amongst themselves, and Ludwig chuckled as he told Feliciano, "This is your fault, you know. They might have given us a lift if you hadn't said goodbye."

Feliciano shrugged. "I didn't want to impose."

Ludwig gave him a _look_. Feliciano just giggled and smiled at him.

Luckily, Sealand appeared and offered them a ride. America suggested a World Meeting when they got back, and some of the other nations almost hit him for suggesting it when they just wanted to go home and collapse. Luckily, Japan jumped in and diffused the situation by saying they should celebrate with Bon dancing first.

Excited, Italy jumped around and said, "Cool! I want to dance! I _like_ to dance!"

Germany couldn't help but laugh and join him.


End file.
